nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Remove Template:DistributableGame
On December 9, 2015, NOBODY disabled the template DistributableGame "temporarily" until a fix could be found. At first I thought it had to do with Nitrome's game code itself, but as it turns out, the issue is with the verbatim tags themselves. Back on November 6, Wikia announced that they would be retiring verbatim tags due to security concerns. This seems to affect all created MediaWiki pages as well, leaving them permanently locked so we can only examine their source code or delete the MediaWiki page entirely. Seeing as this doesn't appear to be fixable, unless someone is able to get the games to work via Common.js, which I believe is not worth the effort. Which leaves only one thing: to remove the template entirely, along with all its contents on other pages. - Basically we'll remove the code/tags from all pages transcluding the template, and once that's done, we delete the template itself. 10:10, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with this template's deletion unless there's someone who knows code that can fix this (which is probably unlikely). -- 15:24, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :If I'm right, JS is under an approval system now, so it would be a pain having to get an approval each time a game is out. Maybe I'm wrong though, because usually I am. :P But yeah, I agree. :D -- ::Oh, I thought the approval system was for certain scripts/feature to go through, but previously existing ones should still work. I'm able to open the JavaScript editor here, not sure what happens when you click "Publish" though. I've fallen out of line to some of Wikia's most concerning updates. 19:18, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :::I would suggest asking on the Community Central Support Requests - Getting Technical board to see if Flash content can be embedded with JS. -- 01:46, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::I suppose this is worth asking: should we really look for a solution to put distributable games on their game article pages, or is it better to do away with the template entirely? What are the benefits to having the actual game on the page (besides automatic categorisation, I guess). 21:00, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::I had the same question. It would be best just to do away with them, since they serve no purpose other than just allowing you to play the game, which you could already do by going to Nitrome. Plus, they still load even when the template isn't open, although I can't remember if they still did this prior to verbatim being taken down. Because of their auto-playing, even if you noticed the template you still had to mute your sound if you didn't want to hear the music. Finally, I'm not sure very many people would have even used the template, since you come to articles to read about the game, not play it. -- 22:34, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::^YASSSSSS (Please let me know if you couldn't understand that this means I agree. :P) -- :Looks like the template has been removed on every page it's on and there's gonna be no red links after deletion. :P -- ::(except for http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Random-storykeeper/Distributable_games , but I can't do much about it. :P) :::Thanks so much Anony. :D I will delete that template now that no other pages link to it. 05:09, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :::EDIT: I've been kindly reminded by Anony that Megaphantaze also helped remove a large portion of the template links. Thanks Mega! 05:18, March 21, 2016 (UTC)